Can't Trust Anyone
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: Don't worry, this has humor too! SMYGO crossover. Darien had just broke up with Serena and she didn't want to be in the same city with him. She runs away to Domino hoping to start a new life. But now trusting anyone. Joey then actually meets her and helps
1. What happened

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor Sailor Moon!  
  
Okay, here's the story folks...explain Eros.  
  
Eros: Okay! *peace sign* This story is about mainly Serena. Darien leaves her for a girl around his age and she gets hysterically. I mean heart broken mania!! So she runs away to Domino City and suppresses her energy so the scouts wouldn't find her. She only brings her spirit egg which contains little ol' me!!! *smiles happily* Anyway, she decides she can't trust any one. She can only trust me when I hatch and I'm her only friend. She explores Domino City when a certain blonde hair boy notices her moping around. He talks to her but she turns her back on him because as I said " SHE DOESN'T TRUST ANYONE!" (she doesn't trust any one because she thinks all guys are losers and cheaters.) As gift to find her self, she gets a package from Pegasus containing a dueling glove and a letter. Ladies and Gentle men, I welcome you to the story, " Can't Trust Anyone"  
  
Me: *claps* yay! Good job! Here's a cookie!  
  
Eros: ^__^  
  
========================================================================  
  
"I'm sorry Serena. I don't love you any more" echoed the words of Darien Shields to his then girlfriend Serena. She could hear it in her mind as she entered the busy city of Domino with a back pack on her shoulder and a friend in an egg in it.  
  
Serena wiped the tears from her eyes again for the thousandth time from what she counted. She couldn't stop thinking about that day when her true love left her!  
  
Heart Broken as she was, she didn't want to even live in the same city as him so she flew away (yes,...she can fly) from Tokyo and see if she can find some state of mind to see if she could have the heart to go home.  
  
A gust of wind blew by which made Serena cross her arms of the cool weather Domino was having this year. All she was wearing was a tank top, shorts, boots, and the cut off gloves( the gloves that Pan wears in GT) . She yet still had to work on her summoning magic so she still didn't have a sweater.  
  
She looked all around as the people passed by. Seeing how happy they are as she once was. To tell you the truth, she hated the site to see that kind of thing.  
  
Not knowing what to do, Serena decided to go to the park and sit on the bench to think what she's might do from there. Where she was going to stay. She was hungry and had little money.  
  
No one came looking for her yet because she suppressed her energy because she doesn't feel like talking to one of her scouts right now. No one...at every stop she's been talking to her egg. Saying how she feels. How she is. How she wonder what her family's doing right now. And how she used to be the defender of justice! Eternal Sailor Moon is what they called her! But...lately...Serena gave up on her.  
  
"What am I supposed to do here now?" Serena asked as she took her golden egg out. " I can't trust anyone. You're my only friend. "  
  
"So did Serenity start school yet? She's gets off a few minutes after us right?"  
  
"Why do you want to know, tuff guy?"  
  
With those primitive voices, Serena turned her head and saw 4 guys and a girl walking together. A blonde headed boy and a pointy- haired boy were arguing about the blonde head's sister. The girl was embarrassed, the dark haired was just laughing at the fact that the blonde and the pointy-head were arguing and the short boy looked like he was embarrassed because of the smile on his face.  
  
That made Serena remember...  
  
~~SERENA'S FLASHBACK~~  
  
It was an after noon and the girls were walking home from a regular day of school.  
  
"Serena, you have to stop being late for school. How many times do we have to tell you?" asked the raven haired girl.  
  
Serena replied, " I told you, school's boring. My alarm clock doesn't ring at the appropriate time. You're not my mom you know."  
  
The brunette smiled," Oh come on Serena. We're your friends. It's our job to worry about you."  
  
"Besides, in order to marry Darien and become queen, a girl has to get good grades, ya know. Ami could do that. She used to like Darien you know. " smiled the other blonde to the blue haired girl.  
  
The blue haired blushed. "What?!"  
  
Serena then glared at her friend, " What on earth are you doing hitting on my boyfriend?"  
  
"I'm not hitting on him! I don't even like him! You know how I am around boys! Remember Greg?"  
  
"oh yeah. " Serena scratched her head.  
  
The brunette then took Serena into a head lock. "She's kidding! "  
  
"Get off!"  
  
As Serena rubbed her neck she looked at her calm friends.  
  
"Hey guys?"  
  
Raven-haired looked at her puzzled. "What is it, meatball head?"  
  
"Thanks for always being there for me. "  
  
~~PRESENT~~  
  
Serena looked like she was about to cry. When suddenly a long black haired boy held a handkerchief under her nose.  
  
"huh?" She looked up.  
  
"Here, take it. I saw you crying. "  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, we have plenty more back at my house. "  
  
Serena took the handkerchief in gratitude. "Thanks" At the sounds of Serena blowing her nose, the boy asked,  
  
"Why do you have a golden egg with you?"  
  
Serena froze.  
  
"It's a candy egg. Yeah! Yeah!" She lied as she put it back safely in her back pack. She now has something to talk about Eros later.  
  
"I'm Mokuba" said the boy who held out his hand.  
  
She shook his hand. "Serena. Nice to meet you Mokuba"  
  
The boy then sat next to her. " So, Serena..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why were you crying?"  
  
"Why was I crying? Oh...um, I was thinking about this sad movie I saw one time. Very touching but I loved it. " There she went. Lying again!  
  
"Well look who's talkin' to a girl!" said a boy.  
  
Mokuba and Serena turned and saw the same group that she saw earlier walk up to them.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
The short haired boy asked, " Would you like to introduce us to your new friend, Mokuba?"  
  
But before Monuba started, he turned and suddenly noticed Serena wasn't there.  
  
"Oh! She's gone!"  
  
The blondie freaked out. "DAH! She was right there! "  
  
The dark hair replied, " Maybe she's magician or something?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I think she's that. " said the girl sarcastically.  
  
Mokuba looked around confused. "Where did she go?" he thought. He couldn't see his new friend any where. But unknowing, Serena was standing on a roof building watching him. She didn't want to talk to anyone else right now. She just wanted to be alone. And with the thought of that, she jumped and she was gone. Trying to find a place to go.  
  
And that's my first attempt at a book fic! So? Review! 


	2. Lookin' for a job! And food!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Sailor Moon!!  
  
Hey there and welcome to chapter 2!!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
The next day passed and Serena awoke on an old warehouse roof where she found shelter.  
  
She got up groggily as she started to think where she could eat. With this new coming day, it's almost been 2 days that she hasn't eaten. She has to eat something soon. Serena took out her money and realized she had under $5!  
  
"Great, " she thought cranky. "This won't even buy me a breakfast burrito! Maybe I could look for a job here or something?"  
  
She got up and jumped down to the 20 story ware house building with a soft landing which made the passer-byers freak out because of a girl landing from no where. The meat-ball haired girl didn't care what people said and so she took off running. Seeing if anyone would hire her.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Meanwhile, in the Kaiba mansion, a tall looking guy with a blue long jacket was typing on his computer as he was doing work for his company Kaiba corp. as his little brother Mokuba was just a few feet away watching cartoons.  
  
"Where did she go?" the little boy thought. He remembered yesterday as he was doing an errand for his big brother that she saw her crying on a park bench and wanted to know why.  
  
Then he perked up and thought, " I could go look for her! Yeah! " Mokuba then shut the tv off and as he was putting on his shoes, the older brother asked,  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going for a walk"  
  
"The truth, Mokuba."  
  
"I told you, Seto. I'm going for a walk. " He soon then left which left Mr. Seto in wonderment.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Deep down town Domino, Serena rubbed her arms together as she looked around for any "help Wanted" signs in stores. Suddenly, a Help wanted sign appeared a dueling card shop. Serena is always interested in comic book kind of stuff. So she entered and was greeted by a friendly old man. Then the interview began.  
  
About 15 minutes later, Yugi arrived with is group of friends.  
  
"Grandpa! I'm home!" he shouted.  
  
Out peeked the old guy's head. "Oh! I'm with a girl right now who wants to work here so would you guys minds being quiet for at least 2 more minutes?" asked Solomon Moto.  
  
"Geh? A girl?" The blonde was clueless as always.  
  
"So that's why your grandpa had the 'Help wanted' sign out!" said Tristan as he leaned on the glass.  
  
The girl seemed always annoyed by her guy friends. "No duh."  
  
As Yugi and Joey moved their ears to the door, the interview was just starting to end.  
  
"So Serena, when can you start? "  
  
"Well, any time actually."  
  
"Great! You can start tomorrow !"  
  
"I don't really go to school so I can start in the morning if you like!"  
  
"Hm, why isn't that you go to school?"  
  
"I already I had my education. I was home schooled where I came from."  
  
"That's fine by me! You can start early tomorrow morning then!"  
  
"Thank you Mr. Moto!"  
  
"No, thank you Serena. You answered my prayer. Now I can actually spend a day relaxing with out looking out for the store!"  
  
"Dat girl sounds pretty excited."  
  
Yugi and Joey then moved away from the door as it opened to reveal a blonde haired girl.  
  
"Oh! You all still here? Let me introduce you to our new worker here! Serena! This is my grandson Yugi and his friends."  
  
Serena bowed, " hiya"  
  
Yugi was joyed that he's going to have a co-worker. Tristan, Duke and Joey on the other hand were happy that the girl was pretty cute! From the looks on their faces, they would be coming over a lot!  
  
"I'll see you all tomorrow then," Serena said in a calm voice. She was trying not to cry as she was being stared at by some boys. Quietly, she left.  
  
Duke asked, " What's up with her? She seems so quiet."  
  
"Maybe she had something bad happen to her?" Tristan answered as he scratched his head.  
  
Tea then exclaimed, " She looks new."  
  
Not knowing of what Tristan said was true, Joey himself was left in wonderment as all he could think about of how that girl with the meat ball hair, faked her smiling and happy tone.  
  
======================================================================  
  
"Phew, that was a close one. " Serena thought as she took her walk in the city. Suddenly a big growling came out of now where which made her grab her stomach. She chuckled to herself. " I should've took that offer of doughnuts when Mr. Moto offered me some. I didn't want to be rude." As she continued to walk, Joey came out of the store and looked for her.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
Serena turned her head as she saw the same boy she met yesterday run up to her.  
  
Mokuba passed Joey as he began to get annoyed. "Dat kid met dat pretty girl before me?!"  
  
"Hey Mokuba."  
  
"Serena, why did you disappear yesterday when I was about to introduce you to my friends? "  
  
" I had another certain arrangement I had to go to. Hey, I got a job now!"  
  
"Really? Where at?"  
  
"Do you know Yugi Moto? I got a job at his grandpa's shop!"  
  
"I'm glad for you and all but you could've asked me. I could've asked my big brother Seto to give you a job!"  
  
"No! That's okay!" For some reason, Serena didn't want to accept things from other people. Who knows why.  
  
Joey then walked up to them acting all casual.  
  
"What's up Joey?"  
  
"Oh hey Mokuba!" Joey acted like he just saw him. "Did you meet Serena?"  
  
"Yeah, she was my friend I was going to introduce you guys too yesterday. I see you already met her. "  
  
Joey looked at her smiling.  
  
Serena didn't know what to say. Darien used to look at her like that.  
  
Out of no where, her stomach roared out loud once again.  
  
She then acted like she got a hit in her stomach. "Ooh!"  
  
"Geez, was dat your stomach Serena?!" Joey asked all freaked out.  
  
Serena just had to answer truthfully. Just this once. " Yeah, I haven't eaten in 2 days."  
  
That almost made Joey and Mokuba almost freak out.  
  
Mokuba asked, " Two days?! How come you haven't been eating?!"  
  
Now Serena was stuck. She couldn't tell them she ran away.  
  
"Diet?...I can't really answer right now, I'm so hungry."  
  
"Let's go back to Yugi's house and you can eat there. And tell us more about yourself!"  
  
Yet, another kindness from a stranger. Serena had no choice. She was hungry!  
  
Serena accepted and they walked back to the shop as she was yet again greeted by everyone. 


End file.
